A Very Weasley Christmas
by Kitaliah
Summary: Harry has never had a place or a family to call his own. This year that will change.


**Relationship: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own out of this is my thought process and characters that I may have made out of a whim. Everything else belongs to their original creators.  
**Summary:** Harry has never had a place or a family to call his own. This year that will change.

**A Very Weasley Christmas**

Christmas at the burrow had always been an extroadinary thing, but Harry had never been to the burrow this early before Christmas before. Hogwarts had officially let out early to start repairs, and exams and assignments were put aside until the castle was properly rebuilt to it's former glory. Hermione wasn't to arrive for another week or more, as she was off in Australia, to release the enchantments placed on Monica and Wendell Wilkins. He and Ron had offered to go with her, but she had insisted that this was something she had to do herself.

Christmas this year was heady, and full of excitement. The war was over, but not without it's losses. Luckily, George had reached Fred in time to save him through their twin bond, as Christmas wouldn't have been the same without the glorious displays of the Weasley Twins.

Today was December first, one of the few days that had something in common in both the magical and muggle world. It was the day that families everywhere put up their Christmas trees, and decorated them. At the Dursleys house, Harry had never been allowed ten feet near the tree and he'd always spent most Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, where the teachers and Hagrid bought the trees inside and decorated them with magic.

The few times he'd spent Christmas with the Weasleys or at Grimmould place, the tree had already been put up and decorated, so when the Weasley's all gathered around the tree that Arthur had brought inside that morning, Harry backed up and looked for somewhere to perch and watch them all at work with the bright lights and baubles, even strings of tinsel.

The Twins were in their element, using magic to float baubles to the top of the tree, Ron and Ginny were laughing as they hung quidditch decorations, making the tiny decorative brooms run into each other and laughing at the bludgers they'd already hung trying in vain to escape their bonds and go flying about the room, wreaking havoc. Percy was reading on the couch, having been forgiven for his previous actions, and was happily sneaking mistletoe around the house, knowing that whoever got caught beneath it would blame Charlie or the twins, as they were the ones who had put it up in years gone by.

Harry smiled from his perch, watching the family before he was jerked out of his revere by a happy smile, and glorious red hair.

"Yes, Ginny?" he asked. She smiled up at him, her brown eyes shining.

"Harry, we saved some for you."

He looked surprised, but smiled as she handed him the struggling snitch decoration, and directed him towards the baubles sitting in a pile on the couch that Percy had previously occupated. He had slipped away when Harry hadn't noticed, presumeably to put some more mistletoe around the house, but under the guise of getting some of Molly's cookies and eggnog.

Harry wandered over to the tree and placed the snitch ornament on the highest branch he could reach, just over half the way up on the tree itself, and then he collected his small pile and joined the happy family decorating the tree while Molly and Arthur watched smiling, from the doorway.

This is what Christmas was supposed to feel like, people happily celebrating together, enjoying the spirit and goodwill, not like the stiff, unhappy people that were the Dursleys. But nothing bought a smile to Harry's face more when Ginny asked for his help with something else that afternoon.

She'd walked up to him, her face slightly hesitant and she'd kissed him gently on the lips. When he'd asked why, she simply pointed up at the mistletoe that Percy had snuck up there just a while earlier. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Harry?" She'd asked softly.

"Yes, Ginny?" He replied, his eyes shining back at her.

"Would you like to help me with one other thing right now?" She looked so sweet that there was no possible way that he could turn her down.

"Sure, why not?" Her smile broadened, and she handed him the Star that was to sit, shining brightly at the top of the tree.

She gestured to the twins, who levitated both Harry and Ginny to the top of the tree. She gripped two points of the star, while harry held the star, looking confused as she gently lowered their hands to place the star at the top, and there it glowed brightly, shining light on the pair who had placed it there.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

For the first time in his life, Harry felt like he truly belonged with a family, this family.  
He was home.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since I last wrote anything, so reviews and constructive critisism are greatly appreciated. Thank You.**


End file.
